Microwave communications includes transmission and receipt of electro-magnetic energy that extends from the short wave frequencies to the near infrared frequencies. In order to utilize electro-magnetic energy at these frequencies, a number of differing types of antennas have been developed. Due to the relatively strong polarization characteristics of electro-magnetic energy at these frequencies, antenna systems have been developed that are capable of controlling the beam polarization of the electro-magnetic wave. Additionally, antenna systems having elliptical or circular polarizations have been developed to overcome several propagation limitations inherent in these strongly polarized waveforms.